Whatever you say, MrJ
by Squeebles
Summary: Kidnapped by The Joker, Raven finds that really, she doesnt care as much as she should. With a drunk for a mother and a death wish she embraces life by the jokers side never wanting to leave her 'Mr. J' even if it meant her death. Could she be enjoying his dangerous games a little too much?
1. Prologue

_Hey guys its squeebles!_

 _I havent written a good story in a little while due to school and work so im a little rusty. SORRY. I hope you enjoy this little section that I plan to expand daily and get the Mr. J feels along with me 3 I was inspired by the song Gangsta by Kehlani that I now obsessively listen to in my truck. Dont even pretend like you dont enjoy the song! if you havent heard it yet **LISTEN TO IT**. Anyways, thank you for reading and having the feels with me! **ENJOY** 3_

* * *

Prologue

He was smiling at me I could feel it.

The smile.

His smile.

He gave me that smile a lot. I could never tell if it's because my silence annoyed him; or my mousiness; or my glasses. He poked fun at my glasses quite a bit.

I was nothing like his previous annoyance, Harley Quinn. Where she was wild and free, I was reserved and scared. I was scared of life and anything to do with it.

I wasn't scared of him though.

He tried to make me scared of him by threatening my life; my family's life. He tried everything he could to scare me. He was always waving around his guns, pointing them at my head giving me that smile.

His smile.

We both knew he would never pull the trigger.

I was his. My mind and soul belonged to him and his madness. No matter what it was ride or die. He was my muse, my reason to live. To die.

I could never be scared of him.

Sighing I set down my laptop taking one last glance at the story I had been working on. I glanced up at his face and decided to shut it, standing to put it on the table across the room. Smoothing my jean skirt I sat back down on his velvet couch anticipating his next move. I kept my eyes down not wanting to look him in the eye yet. I know it irritated him. I like him more when he is irritated.

He was standing across from me by the door of his luxury apartment. Both his hands were on his black cane as he just stood there watching me. Thinking whatever any beautifully insane human could. It was nothing I could ever understand but was completely enamored by. Everything about him was dangerous and toxic and I absolutely loved it. I couldn't imagine going back to my normal life after experiencing him.

Hesitantly I brought my eyes up to his taking him in as I went. His black tuxedo perfectly pressed and fitted to his body made my whole body shudder with appreciation and desire. I suddenly felt bad for all the females that would never get the chance to appreciate this masterpiece.

'Fuck them' I thought as my eyes finally met his. 'He's mine'

Throwing his cane to the side he lunged at me, wrapping his hands around my neck and throwing me down on the couch straddling my hips. My glasses became askew on my face. Defiantly I kept my eyes trained on his refusing to lose his gaze. He laughed like only a maniac like him could, giving me that sadistic, beautiful smile.

Snatching my glasses off my face he threw them to the floor, never once breaking my gaze. I was used to this and his many other antics and attempts to make me show fear. I've had to replace my glasses more than I could even afford. My eye doctor probably thought I was extremely careless. If only he knew how right he was. I was careless, but not with my glasses, my life. I needed to get contacts.

'Too bad I love how annoyed he gets with them,' I thought sourly.

I craned my neck up, straining to reach his face with my lips, his hands tight on my throat restricting air from getting to my lungs. Planting a small peck on his lips I relaxed back onto the couch giving him a smirk. I was close to passing out, my vision growing dim. The edges of my vision went black, a halo of light appearing around his head.

'He looks like an angel' I thought lovingly. If I could've laughed I would've at how absurd that was. He was no angel. He was a god.

Right before I passed out from lack of air he released me, laughing; always laughing.

'Why do you wish for death? Don't be a coward. I won't let you out that easy' He growled, glaring at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

Taking in a few big gulps of air I got up smoothing my skirt back down. He sat down next to me exasperated, pretending to examine some money he procured from his pocket clearly annoyed at my lack of screaming and running.

Smirking, proud of my resilience, I laid my head in his lap looking out towards the door. My vision glazing I let my mind wander as I idly ran my finger in circles on his knee.

Mr. J angrily sighed and continued to flip through his money making no move to shove me off. I relaxed even more into him letting my back rest against his stomach, feeling every breath he made. Satisfied, my mind panned back to what my life was like before he took me. How boring and lifeless it seemed.

Mr. J placed a hand gently on my head, tangling his fingers in my hair. I sleepily smiled. I was so happy.

I could feel the bruises starting to form on my neck. I didn't care in the slightest. I barely even felt them considering the bruises his gift to me. I knew he loved me. In whatever way a sociopath could. He was just testing me, making sure I could handle the life he led. I was ready for everything he could throw at me.

I listened to the shuffling of his money behind me, felt his chest rise and fall behind me, faintly heard his heart beating, and began to drift off to sleep. My eyes closed and my thoughts became beautiful dreams filled with blood, screams and laughs. Mr. J's laugh.

And it was more beautiful than any lullaby.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone Its Squeebles!_

 _Im having a blast writing this and I hope you are enjoying reading it. I get so lost in it when I write that I have to remind myself to take a break! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this wild ride and please feel free to leave any helpful critiscm that you think may improve my work. MUCHO LOVE._

 _~Squeebles_

* * *

Chapter 1

I was walking alone on the sidewalk only two blocks from my house, bobbing my head to the music blaring in my ears from my IPod. My mom had been arguing with her 'boyfriend for the month' and I couldn't stand to listen to it anymore. I never bothered to learn the names of her gentlemen callers. They'd be gone long before I would even care who they were.

My glasses started to slide down my nose and I quickly pushed them back up not even bothering to stop bobbing my head. Glasses were such an annoyance but at least I wouldn't walk into any poles if I was wearing them.

''I need to get contacts'' I passively thought as I continued down the sidewalk. I liked my black 90's glasses but they didn't exactly help me look more attractive. I looked down at my batman t-shirt and sleep shorts and sighed sadly. "Nerd alert" I thought bitterly as I pulled my shorts further down my bottom. They annoyingly liked to ride up every two steps I took, not wanting to stay on my wide hips. I was starting to regret not putting on a bra or changing into pants when I walked out of the house. I self-consciously put my arms over my chest. At the time I didn't see a point changing since no one was out and could care less if I wore a bra or not; or my sleep clothes for that matter. I just wanted to get away from the screaming.

My mom would be so mad to know I left the house so late but I just couldn't stand to listen to her fight that guy another night. It was corrupting my serene mind and somewhat okay mood.

Huffing, I threw my long black hair over my shoulder wishing I had grabbed a clip or something to get it off my back, it was still slightly wet from the shower I had taken an hour before and was soaking through my t-shirt making me uncomfortably soggy. "Long thick hair takes way too long to dry" I thought as I tried to twist it into a knot on top of my head. It fell back down in long thick waves and I just sighed, accepting my lost battle with the tangled demon that was my hair, and continued on.

I decided to go to the park and sit on the swings for a while just to pass the time. It was just around the corner a few feet in front of me. It wasn't too far away from my house so my mom couldn't be too terribly mad at me. Though I knew as well as anyone that knew her that she was mad at everything and anything no matter what it did to her.

Taking a moment to change the song on my IPod I rounded the corner just before the park, stretching my arms over my head taking in the night atmosphere; the emptiness and silence. There was no one to mess with me here; to make fun of my glasses or choice of t-shirts. No one I had to deal with or fakely smile at. I hated everyone with their fake smiles and personalities. It annoyed me more than anything that all those fake people believe they live fulfilling lives just because they socialize, party, and fuck anything that walks. It was all so disgusting. I rolled my eyes thinking about how irritating those people were. They deserved whatever came to them.

Continuing to walk towards the entrance of the park, I stopped dead in my tracks, startled by the presence of a parked purple Lamborghini. Puzzled, I cautiously continued to walk towards the entrance. The Lamborghini was out of place in this neighborhood of middle class citizens and made me question whether I should even go to the park and just go back home being that obedient little girl my mom always wanted to beat into me.

"Screw that" I laughed to myself. Curiosity got the best of me.

I walked through the entrance of the park, quickly glancing into the lambo and finding it empty. Shrugging I continued walking, scanning the park for what I was looking for; the swings. Spotting them I quickened my pace, wondering where the mysterious purple Lamborghini owner was.

As I approached the swing set I noticed someone was already sitting there. A man with green hair wearing a purple snake skin cloak which hung loosely around him, his business shirt unbuttoned revealing tattoos going down his chest, His head hung sadly, blankly staring down at his clenched hands that were resting between his legs.

"Found him" I thought excitedly as I quickened my steps to the swings, trying to seem nonchalant though my giddy stride gave me away completely.

"wait!" I screamed internally, quickly stopping in my tracks just before my feet hit the noisy gravel that surrounded the playground. "What am I doing? I don't even know this man!" I glanced up at him, unsure of what my next move should be, wondering if he had noticed me yet. He was still just sadly staring at his hands.

"Screw it" I shrugged as I stepped over the margin that separated grass from gravel. That was my life's mantra. Screw it, if it kills me then oh well, one less day in this hell hole. My black vans crunching through the gravel, I finally came close to the swings and the man that sat at them. His green hair seeming even brighter in the fluorescent park lights over our heads. The man either didn't hear me or didn't care; he didn't glance up as I approached.

As I got close enough to touch him I inhaled sharply realizing who sat in front of me. My eyes went big and I froze, unsure of what to do next. I was such a stupid girl, out of my damn mind.

The Joker heard my inhale and slowly looked up, his eyes shining as they met mine, his face lighting up with a maniacal smile. All I could do was stare and hope to god I didn't look as stupid as I felt. I rearranged my features to show no expression. I wouldn't let him know I was as surprised as I was.

"The goddamn joker.. How could I be so stupid?" I yelled at myself internally wanting to run the other direction but instead stood my ground, staring back at him.

The joker continued to look at me, his smile unwavering, seeming to get wider the longer I stood there. "Well hello hello hell-o!" He exclaimed making a wide sweeping motion with both his arms. "Join me!" He said as he patted the swing next to him, still smiling.

I moved towards the swing, trying to look as natural as I possibly could with a known psychopath staring at me, unsure as to why I haven't run screaming yet. I had that feeling that if I did run it would end badly. Well more badly than it's probably going to. You never said no to the Joker.

"This is insane" I thought as I reached the swing. I was probably going to die and that would prove my mom right about me leaving the house at night.

I could almost hear her voice. "Told you so" it said.

"Shut up!" I barked to my inner mother. "I'm about to die, don't you care?"

"Because I don't"

Stiffly I sat on the swing, not daring to look up at him. He said nothing as I sat down. Silence fell over us. I could hear all the bugs around me looking for their next fuck, the trees rustling when a cold wind blew by giving me a cold chill.

After a few minutes of silence I glanced sideways at him, wondering why he was being so silent. He didn't seem like the silent type. He was just staring at the sky blankly, his hands resting on his knees.

Turning my head to look right at him, curious about this maniac of a man, I opened my mouth to say something. Not even knowing what I could possibly say to someone like him.

"Come here often? Isn't the weather great tonight? How many people have you killed for fun?" Small talk ran through my mind and I almost laughed at the absurdity of it. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Everyone has heard of him and the things he's done with his sidekick Harley Quinn; Sadistic things. He was a feared mob lord and she his Queen. No one dared mess with either of them unless they wanted to die.

"I wonder where she is" I thought passively, glad that she possibly wasn't here. I didn't think I could handle two maniacs tonight.

I held my breath waiting for him to look up. Slowly he turned to look at me. His ice blue eyes meeting mine, he smiled. For a brief second my face showed how shocked I was, but I quickly made it neutral again hoping he didn't see it. It was a sweet smile; A sad smile. I let go of the breath I had been holding, amazed by this man. The man everyone said was crazy, Insane, Mentally unstable, heartless. I felt like he was more than that.

I studied him as he studied me. He smirked when his eyes got down to my batman t-shirt. I had completely forgotten that I had been wearing it. I had to force myself not to try to cover it up with my arms.

Looking at him now this close, he didn't seem as evil as everyone said he was; Just a little, Alternative, I decided for lack of a better word. He was extremely pale compared to my tan complexion. It was like he had never seen the sun in his entire life. He had a tattoo of a laughing mouth on his hand that I found almost comical. This close I was able to see the 'Ha Ha Ha' that was tattooed down his chest, and 'Damaged' tattooed across his forehead.

"Who damaged you" I thought as my eyes found his again.

He just looked so sad. So beaten down like any working man who's lived a hard life. I had to keep reminding myself that he was a criminal.

He smiled at me again and this time it was his signature smile, the maniacal smile.

I looked at him confused. Unsure of what could make him smile that way. Then something hit me hard on the back of the head from behind and I fell forward off the swing on to the gravel below. I looked up at the joker, my sight hazy and saw that he was still smiling at me. Another man came into view just behind him. The Joker started laughing then, a lunatic's laugh.

"You were right mom, I shouldn't have gone out at night" I hazily thought as my world began to go black.

The last thing I heard was The Jokers laugh as my eyes shut and I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am!_

 _I changed the summary to this story becasue as I was writing this Raven became a fearless badass and I enjoyed it much more_

 _Fuck the shy stereotype!_

 _MUCHO LOVE_

 _~Squeebles_

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up as cold water was dumped on my head.

Jerking up I tried to see through the fog of sleep. Trying to wipe the blurriness from my eyes I warily stood up, almost falling back down, and looked around.

I had been lying on a plush carpet that was now soaked with cold water. 'Where am I? What happened?'I thought as I, Shivering, stepped on to the cold marble floor wiping my feet off on the carpets only dry piece as I went.

My eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and I was finally able to see where I was. A high end apartment was before me, the plush black carpet I had just been laying on the center piece to a comfortable looking living room. Three purple velvet couches created a U with a small end table in between each couch, low lit lamps sitting on top of them, my IPod neatly placed on the one to my left. A door was directly in front of the living room a few steps above the inset living room. 'Fancy' I thought as I climbed the two small steps out of the large living room space. To my right were giant windows that took up the entire wall, buildings could be seen through them stretching as far as the eye could see. Amazed I walked over to them, peering down to the ground far below me. I was on the top floor, the cars below me tiny ants and barely visible in the cloak of black that was over the city. Night time.

'Wow' I said amazed, barely noticing the soft tap of water dripping from my hair to the marble floor beneath my feet. Shivering again, I hugged myself, rubbing my arms to try to warm my cold skin.

Turning around to take in the entire apartment I woke up in I noticed him staring at me from behind one of the couches, watching me with an amused smile on his face, a bucket at his feet.

"Good morning Sunshine. Welcome to my place!" He exclaimed raising his arm above his head before jumping over the couch and plopping down in front of it, right in the wet part of the carpet.

The recent events all came rushing back to me. Shocked, I touched the back of my head where a painful bump now occupied half my skull.

'Ow' I said sheepishly as I walked over to where The Joker sat, plopping down in front of him tucking my legs under me. 'What happened?' I asked incredulously.

His face showed nothing but amusement. "What happened? You silly silly girl are you not scared for your life right now? Aren't you upset that I kidnapped you?" He yelled the last question though amusement never left his voice.

I considered his questions never once looking away from him.

Was I scared? Studying him, his amused smile never wavering, my head throbbing now that I was aware of the painful bump, I realized that I wasn't scared.

I was extremely confused though.

Shrugging he laughed that maniacal laugh in response. Lunging forward, throwing me onto my back, he hovered over me, his nose almost touching mine. I hadn't even noticed that my glasses had stayed on my face until they were knocked back into my hair which lay sprawled out behind me.

The Jokers face was now a blur above me, his red smile standing out even more against his pale skin. My head throbbed even more now that it had been once again hit but I could barely focus on that with The Joker right in front of me. Staring up into his amused eyes I gave him a small smile, unsure of what to do and unsure as to why I haven't tried to struggle or run. It felt right being here in this apartment, with this man who was a known criminal and the worst one out there at that. There was a spark of surprise in his eyes that he quickly covered with another laugh, this one not so sinister.

Someone cleared their throat by the door. The Jokers head snapped up giving the person an angry glare. I didn't envy the person at the end of that glare.

'If looks could kill' I thought amused.

Craning my neck back to get a view of whoever was at the door I let out a gasp. Wiggling out from under The Joker I quickly walked up to the stranger and slapped him as hard as I could across the face. Grunting, unfazed by my measly slap, the stranger wrapped a hand around my neck lifting me off the ground. Bringing both my hands up to the one around my neck I glared at him, wishing I had The Jokers glare right about now.

"Put her down Felix" The Joker said calmly.

Too calmly.

Suddenly I had the feeling that when The Joker was calm nothing good came of it because a look of dread passed over Felix's face. Lightly he set me back on my feet and dropped his hand away. Taking in a huge gulp of air I stepped back reaching behind my head to retrieve my glasses that had now been completely tangled in my hair.

Glasses back on my face I looked up at Felix who was trying hard to keep a straight face, his eyes betraying how scared he was.

Felix seemed out of place when compared to The Joker. Brown eyes, close cut brown hair, tight red t-shirt, plain jeans. He was nothing special; Just an ordinary looking guy with muscles. The ordinary guy that had hit me hard in the head at the park; Just a stupid henchman with a death wish apparently.

"Did you have to hit me so fucking hard?" I asked as calmly as I could, giving him the deadliest glare I could muster.

What was coming over me? Why wasn't I running? Why is no one stopping me or shooting me for slapping this guy who I obviously had no right to slap since he was that helped kidnap me. Why wasn't I scared of that happening?

All these questions ran through my head as I glared up at this minion who seemed to be struggling to find his words.

The joker laughed behind me "Hey! No hard feelings right it's just a little bump. Come sit down!" Words that should have sounded welcoming sounded foreboding.

Still completely relaxed in the lion's den I walked back over to the living room shooting one last glare at Felix as I stepped down the mini stairs. This time I opted out of sitting on the floor and sat on the middle couch. Now standing by the end of the couches, The Joker came to sit next to me, pulling me into his lap. Shocked I didn't have the strength to resist.

"You are an interesting one" He said as he threw my mostly dry hair over my shoulder. "Is she not interesting Felix?" He asked raising his voice so he could hear his question. Felix was still standing by the door unsure of what to do, The joker was focused on the strands of my hair he still had in his hand.

This was all so surreal. I could swear I was a prisoner. Why did I feel so relaxed? My mind reeled with questions.

Scared to lean back due to my still damp t-shirt I sat ram rod straight. Releasing my hair The Joker's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me down, my back now pressed against his chest. I could feel his heartbeat beating steadily on my back. I felt at home.

I must be crazy or fucked up to just accept this situation.

Oh well. It felt right. Why? Who the fuck knows.

Feeling on top of the world I completely relaxed, feeling his arms grip me tighter. "Are you not going to sit down?" He spoke to Felix again, his tone slightly dangerous.

Mechanically Felix walked over and sat at the edge of the sofa to the right of ours completely rigged, his leg bouncing up and down with fear.

'Show no fear' I thought as I looked at Felix, Pity in my eyes. The Joker was very intimidating; to some. 'Not to me apparently' I thought bitterly as I became fully aware of The Jokers body behind me, the buttons of his unbuttoned business shirt pressing against my back. 'I wonder where his snake skin cloak is' I thought passively. 'I want to touch it'

"You didn't answer my question" The joker said amused "Isn't she interesting?"

Keeping his eyes down Felix nodded, a small "yes" escaping his lips. "Not so tough now." I thought as I rubbed my neck where a bruise was forming.

"Do you want her?" The joker asked, his tone even and serious.

"N-no, she's yours." Felix stuttered fidgeting under the jokers stare, His already pale face going even paler.

"huh" The joker murmured shifting under me slightly.

I heard a faint click behind me as Felix's eyes snapped up, wide as saucers. Before anyone could grasp what was happening, The Joker raised his pistol and shot Felix between the eyes.

"Exactly, Don't ever touch her again!" He laughed his maniacs laugh again. After the shock wore off I found myself laughing with him.

I felt so powerful, on top of the world.

I belonged here with him.

"Maybe I'm on drugs?" I thought as my laughter died. A man was just shot in front of me and I was unfazed. That couldn't be normal.

I had always been unafraid of death, whether it be some strangers death or my own death. It happened eventually to everyone and so what if I died today or tomorrow. At least I wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Something clicked inside me.

This was who I was deep down. Evil, like my mom had said many times when she had too much to drink. 'Cheers mom' I thought as I raised a glass in my head 'How right you were'

I didn't believe in fate before, but now I believed I was meant to find him the park; The Joker. I felt the power he felt every single day and never wanted to go back to what I had before this day. It was the most life changing and wonderful day of my life. Looking back at him he was smiling that sinister smile, a smile spread across my face as I leaned back into him staring at the bloody scene before me. 'Poor felix' I thought as an amused smile spread across my face. Being with this maniac in this gore filled room I felt happy.

Safe.

I was totally fucked up.


End file.
